The Future Is Good
by FurysClaws
Summary: Erwin, Hanji, Levi and Levi's Future Special Ops Squad get an unexpected peek at the future... and unfortunately they only get to see it, then forget when time starts again.Rated M for gore.Absolutely no smut, lemons or any romance. Recently changed from The Future And What It Has To Offer to The Future Is Good.
1. Teaser

**(A/N:Hey guys!It's me FurysClaws! I've recently got into the Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack On Titan fandom so this is my contribution to this fandom. It will be an AU and expect alot of OOC for a few of the characters. **

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack On Titan all rights go to Haijime Isayama.**

* * *

It was the 46th expedition outside Wall Rose. Everything went as expected until...

* * *

**(A/N:Hey now!No need to throw things this is more of a teaser then a chapter or prolouge so yea... Expect more to this)**


	2. Awful Facts and Meeting the People

**(A/N:*Comes out of hiding* FurysClaws asks,"Has the projectiles stopped coming?"After a few seconds,"Ohh that's good then."Hey guys 1st chapter officially.)**

* * *

After setting out on the 56th expedition the Scouting Legion finally made it to a checkpoint it happened.

Something not one soul expected would happen.

Time froze for everyone.

Almost everyone.

Commander Erwin, Corporal Levi, Squad Leader Hangi and a few others didn't freeze.

After a few more seconds these people were transported to a room with seats and some sort of foreign contraption.

Erwin, Levi, Hangi, Erd, Gunther, Petra, and Oluo were looking around confused to their core.

Soon they heard a booming voice say,"Hello Commander Erwin, Levi, Hangi and future Special Ops Squad. Sorry for teleporting you guys here, but there is something you need to see about the future of the Scouting Legion and Humanity."

This picked up Erwin's curiosity quickly. Especially when the unknown person said 'future Special Ops Squad.'

"What do you mean?"Erwin questioned.

"I mean your all getting to see certain things. Your deaths, injuries, and most importantly what all of you achieve."

The unknown person let all of this sink in before saying,"Don't worry though, time will stay frozen and your bodies won't age at all."

Erwin and the others all looked at each other then Erwin said,"Then lets see this future you want to show us."

* * *

After seated and situated the unknown contraption turned on.

"First I think you'd guys would like to see some of your future comrades."

Everyone payed attention. Surprisingly even Levi was interested.

A picture appeared on the screen of a young girl. She had short, black hair, black eyes and pink lips.

"Mikasa Ackerman. Prodigy of the 104th trainee squad. Later dubbed 'Women Worth 100 Soldiers'.

At age 9 her parents were murdered in front of her, she was kidnapped after. She was later saved by her adoptive brother Eren."

While the unknown person was speaking an image of Mikasa at age 9 appeared, then her father being stabbed and her mother being cut in the neck by an axe. Mikasa laying on a floor appeared then Eren's picture appeared right after.

"Eren killed the first two of Mikasa's kidnappers by acting like a scared, lost kid. Mikasa was later forced to kill the third kidnapper after he came in, saw his friends dead and started to strangle Eren."

While this was being said Petra was mumbling,"That poor little girl."Oluo's eyes were wide. Gunther and Erd muttered,"Damn." Erwin's expression was screaming 'Woah.' Levi's face portrayed nothing but his usual bored stare, while he was thinking,_"Congrats brat, you've seen some shit."_

"At age 10 Mikasa witnessed the Scouting Legion coming back from an expedition, she saw Keith Shadis Commander of the Scouting Legion at that time break down in front of a dead soldier's mother. She later saw her adoptive mother being eaten by a titan in the fall of Shinshingana."

At this being said Erwin stated out loud,"She's been through alot, and in just a year." Some of the others grunted as an agreement while Petra mutely nodded, Hanji said,"Got that right." and Levi just said nothing.

"The 104th trainee squad recently graduated and Mikasa earned top of the class by a landslide."

Erwin was thinking,_"I wonder if she's going to join the Scouting Legion."  
_

"Eren Yeager, Mikasa's adoptive brother placed 5th in the 104th. He witnessed his mother being eaten by a titan at age 10 during the fall of Shinshingana. This was a main factor to his hatred for the titans and his joining the military."

On the screen a boy with teal, green eyes and brown hair appeared on screen his gaze was intense, and determined.

"Later he becomes known as 'Humanity's Greatest Hope' due to his mysterious titan shifting abilities."

The strange contraption showed Eren in his titan form. While Petra questioned more than stated,"A human turning into a titan?" Erwin was thinking,_"I have a feeling the Scouting Legion is going to take custody of him, somehow." _Levi was thinking,_"I swear to whoever is out there that I better end up beating the shit out of him."_ Erd mumbled,"Damn" Gunther stayed silent and Hanji... she had a weird gleam in her eye.

"Armin Arlet. Witnessed the fall of Shinshingana, but not up close. Placed outside of the top ten, and physically weaker than most. His vast knowledge makes up for that though. He manages to come up with plans helping people escape certain death, and helping the Scouting Legion capture the Female Titan. Together this trio of friends help with Humanity's Victory."

* * *

**(A/N:Okay got the main characters introduced now. Anyway love yall'. Also this was a pain to do. Mainly because I didn't upload or copy and paste. Just wrote it where your supposed to paste it. Also had to save every few sentences so editing wouldn't take long.)**


	3. Skills and Other Things

**(A/N:Hey guys!What's up? much just reading my fan-fiction (^_^) YAY! Anyway without further me being me Chapter 2 everyone!)**

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack On Titan all rights go to Hajime Isayama and Kondosha Comics.**

* * *

** Chapter 2:Things Dreamed, Things Done, Things Achieved**

Erwin couldn't believe what he was hearing._ Humanity's Victory? _

"How exactly do those brats aid humanity's victory?" Levi suddenly said startling everyone that was lost deep in their thoughts.

"As said earlier Mikasa has great skill, Eren can turn into a titan, and Armin has a vast quantity of knowledge."

"If you don't mind please elaborate by showing some of their skills in action." Levi inquired.

"As you wish." the unknown voice stated.

The screen slowly came alive. On it was Mikasa on top of a building.

"This is Mikasa in Trost which will come under attack by titans in the future."

Everything on the screen then started to play. It showed Mikasa zooming forward to kill an abnormal that was rushing towards a crowd of citizens. She quickly shot a hook into it, shot forward and cut the nape of its neck.

It fell to the ground with her still on its head. The screen then showed Mikasa in Stohess District.

"Here she is in Stohess District as a member of the Scouting Legion."

On screen Mikasa started moving again this time heading toward a titan that was female, they all agreed to call it the Female Titan. The Female Titan caught Mikasa in it's hand, but Mikasa swiftly cut herself free.

"She later is the only reason the Female Titan didn't get away."

Mikasa started moving again but this time she was moving up by the wall. Mikasa then sliced the fingers of the Female Titan's right hand and quickly done the same with the left. She then stood on the Female Titan's head between her eyes and said,"Annie. Fall."

"Did she really have to say 'Annie. Fall,'? Levi asked then added,"And who is Annie. I wanna know more about her."

"Sure thing Levi. Annie Leonhart graduated 4th in the 104th trainee squad. She hails from an unknown village. Currently an unknown titan shifter in military training, but later becomes a known titan shifter. Anyway back to their skills. Armin makes a plan in Trost which helps about a hundred or so trainees escape."

The screen showed the plan in action. The 7 most athletic trainees would hide on the ceiling beams, while the others would attract the titans towards them. When the titans were close enough the trainees on the lift would fire guns they found while the trainees on the ceiling beams would kill the titans. Mikasa, Reiner, Jean, Annie, Connie, Sasha, and Bertholdt would kill the titans, while the rest followed through the other piece of the plan.

"Unfortunately Sasha and Connie failed to kill the titans they were supposed to kill. But Mikasa and Annie killed the titans before any harm came to anyone else."

While being said a girl on screen was backing away in fear saying she was sorry in fright, while a boy was just backing away. Annie and Mikasa then saved them.

"And Eren's skills are his titan shifting ability. Along with combat skills taught to him by Annie."

* * *

**(A/N:Yea cut it off right there. Btw in future updates I'm going to stray from what actually happened and change it up a little bit. I don't want to basically repeat everything from the anime and manga. Also english dub clips are up for the anime. I found them on tumblr and reblogged them to my tumblr. Just look up FurysClaws in the search bar you should find it. I also update my profile in a bit to add my tumblr on it. Bye. Favorite and review to keep me going.)**


End file.
